


Leave her, Johnny

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Edward remembers, F/M, Married Couple, Mary sings, Mary survived, Parents, Shanty becoming lullaby, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Edward stopped on his tracks when he heard the voice singing. He listened for a few seconds, until he recognized the voice and the song. It was one of the many shanties his crew sang when he still had the Jackdaw.
Relationships: Edward Kenway/James Kidd | Mary Read
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Leave her, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

_I thought I heard the Old Man say:_

_“Leave her, Johnny, leave her”._

_Tomorrow you will get your pay_

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

Edward stopped on his tracks when he heard the voice singing. He listened for a few seconds, until he recognized the voice and the song. It was one of the many shanties his crew sang when he still had the Jackdaw.

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow._

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

Edward started to walk slowly, once he learned that the voice was coming from Haytham’s room. He stopped at the door and look through the gap it had and listened in silence.

_Oh, the wind was foul, and the sea ran high_

_“Leave her, Johnny, leave her!”_

_She shipped it green and none went by_

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

She was walking from side to side, with little Haytham in her arms, calming him to sleep, apparently, while singing him one of the shanties his crew sang what he felt were centuries ago.

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow_

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

He stayed there, admiring and hearing her. For a few seconds, he closed his eyes, and imagine it again. The he was again at the Jackdaw, sailing in the vast blue Caribbean Sea, with a bottle of rum in one hand and the other at the wheel. Edward remembered the hot wind hitting him, the hot Caribbean sun, the smoothing way his ship moved when she was at the sea. He remembered all and he felt old.

_I hate to sail on this rotten tub_

_“Leave her, Johnny, leave her!”_

_No grog allowed and rotten grub_

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

Edward sighed and when he opened his eyes, he focused them in her and his son. The fire was marking her silhouette, something that made him though of the first time he met her. He though she was a man, but then it turned out that she was the fairest, stubbornness and bravest female pirate (besides Anne, of course) he had ever known. That made him smile because it was the best day of his life, but he didn’t know back then.

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow_

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

He didn’t know back them, and it took him a few years and a few mistakes to get it, but when he did, he was hell sure that he wasn’t letting her go. And that’s mainly the reason why he was there today, in one piece, with two daughters and a little fellow who came a little while ago and was causing some nightly problems.

_We swear by rote for want of more_

_“Leave her, Johnny, leave her!”_

_But now we’re through so we’ll go on shore_

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and stayed there, using the wall as support while he heard her sing like there wasn’t no one else near to listen.

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow_

_And it’s time for us to leave her._

When he was sure that the song ended, he smiled and decided to open the door completely and so he found her putting the baby, who was finally sleep, in the crib. She signed relived and then her words surprise him.

“Don’t ya dare say something, Kenway. I knew ya were there”, he smiled, knowing that she was referring to her singing and not surprise of her knowing he was there from the beginning. They were Assassins after all. Mary hated to sing, but he though that it was decent enough and Haytham apparently like it.

“Aye, Captain”, he said and when she turned around, they look at each other for a few moments before they cracked a smile to each other. “C’mere, Captain Kenway. Better nurse ya to sleep too”, he stretched a hand to her, and she took it chuckling a little.


End file.
